1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle in which a working machine is vertically movably disposed at a rear portion of a vehicle frame.
2. Description of Prior Art
A rotary working machine connected to a rear portion of a working vehicle is pivotaly supported through a working machine-lifting/lowering shaft laterally disposed at rear portion of the vehicle, such that the rotary working machine can be lifted upward when the working vehicle travels on a road or when the working vehicle turns during tilling. The working machine-lifting/lowering shaft also functions as a power transmitting shaft for transmitting a driving force of an engine mounted on the vehicle to the rotary working machine, so that even if a lifting or lowering position of the rotary working machine is varied, a power can be transmitted without any problem.
In such a working vehicle, if the engine is disposed between a passenger seat provided at substantially central portion of the vehicle and the working machine provided at a rear portion of the vehicle, front and rear portions of the engine is blocked by the seat and the working machine when the working machine is lifted. The disadvantageously deteriorates a ventilation and thus, a cooling effect of the engine. Further, when a maintenance of the engine is conducted, the lifted working machine becomes a disturbance for such maintenance.
On the other hand, if the rotary working machine is connected to the working vehicle at a location largely separated rearwardly from the rear portion of the vehicle body, when the rotary working machine is lifted, there are problems that a load applied to the vehicle frame is increased, the vehicle can not turn sharply, and a followability of the working machine with respect to the vehicle body is deteriorated and thus, the working efficiency is lowered.